heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Fang Dantalion
Choi Yumisun Twelve Wives Multiple Unnamed Children |element= Flora |likes= Her 12 Wives |dislikes= Her One Ex-Wife |hobby= Mycology }} Fang Dantalion is one of Choi's Mogwai partners. She's a farmer hailing from the Den, visiting Outset with her Conjurer and sister. Once Eve gains the fishing skill, Fang will ask Eve to catch fish for her. Appearance As a Tesso, in her Mogwai form, Fang takes on the form of a small mouse-like creature. She has sleek bluish-black fur. She wears a silver tiara with a bright blue gem embedded in the center. She wears a white scarf around her neck, as well as a silver harness around her body. In her humanoid form, Fang has bluish-black hair. Her outfit has similar parts to her Mogwai form, except bigger. She owns a shoulder pad with a white gem on her right arm. Underneath all these effects, she wears a black, mid-length sleeve shirt with a white stripe going across it. She dons white short shorts with a black fur trim and a belt that mimics her tiara. On her feet are regular-looking black sneakers. Personality Fang is a haughty Mogwai who takes great pride in her family and her farm work. She visits Outset alongside Choi and Zheng and often complains about being away from home. Whenever Eve hands fish over to her, Fang will divulge little tidbits about her life, especially about her many wives and children whom she is very affectionate towards. Fang is revealed to be a bit of a swindler, as she lies to the Sand Bar's curators about the source for her fish which she sells for outrageous prices. Story Before moving to Corona Woods with Choi and Zheng, Fang claims to be a successful farmer back in the Den. Fang boasts about having many wives and children, all of which she is saddened to leave behind momentarily. When Eve visits her at Choi's hut she's mostly unresponsive until Eve comes back with a fishing rod from June. She'll ask Eve to collect various fish for her in return for rewards, mostly rare tokens. Relationships Choi Yumisun - Fang's Conjurer. Due to her dramatic nature, Choi often scolds Fang and considers her a handful. Despite this, Fang is always willing to oblige to Choi's random demands, whether it be fighting or leaving the Den. Zheng Dantalion - Fang's younger sister. Due to their differing personalities, they both claim to be annoyed of each other's presence. However, when Zheng becomes infected by Kunekune madness, Fang promises that she'll save Zheng from said madness. Though, during and after the battle, Fang mostly just talks about how such behavior won't get Zheng married. Nile Foras - Fang is revealed to be the supplier of fish to the Sand Bar Museum. Nile gets irritated after learning from Eve that Fang pays her with cheap tokens while claiming that she had caught the fish herself and fetches high prices for the supposed efforts. After learning of this, Nile thanks Eve for giving them a reason to get a "discount" on fish, implying she'll confront Fang about her farce. See Also *Fishing Trivia *Fang's weapon is a shield, complimenting her Choi's sword. *Fang can be recruited as an optional playable party member temporarily during Yorshk's Mogwai invasion event. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Flora Category:Party Members